Severus Snape's son
by IAmTheAwesomeness
Summary: Severus Snape has a son who is now living with him but his son is not normal. Besides being his son he is a neco-shin and is very rare. This is a bad Dumbledore and slash story so you no likey you no ready.


Severus Snape's son

A/N:Hello my llama children it is good to be writing a gen this is new so bear with me and if you don't like it don't leave any reviews I got to many hateful ones for my other stories.

Warnings:There are no pairing yet but the is some father son love eventually Dumbledore is bad in this and Voldemort is fighting for what is right and there will be slash pairings in later chapters and SPOILER ALERT Harry Dies in the end because he is a peace of shit don't like where it is going don't read.

_Severus's P.O.V_

I had walk into my potions classroom for the last time that day I couldn't wait for the day to be over so I could retire to my chambers for the night.

It had been a hard and long day just because the dark lord was keeping it on the down low doesn't mean that the classes where not hard.

And I still had a reputation to uphold as a feared potions master.

It seamed like it was a regular day until a owl swooped through the window dropped a box on my desk a flew out a gen.

I picked up the box and opened it without a second thought.

What I wasn't expecting was something with cat ears to jump out at me and make me fall on the floor.

I looked at the thing and realised that it was a young boy no older then three who had cat ears and a tail and was nuzzling into my chest and to say I was surprised would be a under statement.

Some of my snakes found need to see if I was okay after falling on the floor and they gasped at the sight of the cat boy nuzzling into my chest.

I stood up and put the boy in my arms and said to the boy "Who are you and why are you hear?" The boy looked at me for a moment then said "My name is Jet I'm your son." I stared at the boy for a minute longer then said "Class dismissed GET OUT!" They quickly filed out of the room.

I then went to my chambers and flooed myself to Riddle manor and went strait to the dark lords chambers.

I knocked on the door and when he answered went in.

I stood in front of the dark lord and said "Tom I wish to know if you know what species this boy is?" Tom looks up from his brooding and made a motion to hand him over.

I did as requested and gave Jet to Tom who started looking him over and when he scratched behind his ear Jet purred and nuzzled into Tom and said "Your nice I like you." Then continued to purr when Tom petted him.

Tom then looked at me and said "Severus how may I ask did you happen to come across a Neko-shin?. They are very rare and some believe them to be extinct." I stair at the boy then said "He says he is my son I don't believe him though." Then Jet said "You are my daddy my mummy told me to look for the man who has greasy black hair black eyes and smells like potions." I look at him and then at Tom who is laughing and said "This is not funny Tom!" Tom then said "Oh but it is Severus his mother got you down to the last detail it is actually hilarious" I scowl at him and then Jet said to Tom "Why do you smell funny?" Tom looked at him and said "Why little one what do I smell like?" Jet sniffed at Tom and said "Like night time" Tom looks curious and said "Please tell me what is your favourite smell?" Jet looked confused and said "Night time...Why?" Tom looked happy and said "No reason just some information for when your older." Jet nodded and nuzzled into the crook of Toms neck purring happily while Tom stroked his ears. I looked at Tom with a *Tom you had better tell me what that was about because that was not nothing* Look. Tom then called for Lucius and said "Lucius would you please take Severus's son Jet for a moment me and Severus need to talk and Jet does not need to be present." Lucius nods and takes a reluctant Jet out of the room.

Tom turned to me and said "Aright Severus I know you want to understand so I will tell you this Jet is a Neko-shin and every Neko-shin has a mate and with Neko-shin's age doesn't matter there mate could be twelve or forty they wouldn't care and the only way a Neko-shin can recognise there mate is there smell a Neko-shin's mate would smell of there favourite smell and as you can see Jet's favourite smell it night time as he put it and I smell of that to him so I am his mate. But he didn't know because Neko-shin's don't usually learn about there mates until they are about fifteen." I stared at Tom for a few seconds then said "Yes Tom but I will not tell him when the time comes that is up to you." Tom nodded his head in understanding.

I was about to call for Lucius to bring Jet back when I herd a high pitch girlish scream and Lucius walked in with Jet on his back and with scratch marks all over his face. Tom starts laughing and I smirk as Lucius gave Jet to me and said "That child is a monster." To which Jet replied with "Well at least I don't scream like a girl." Lucius blushed and walked out of the room with his head down. I then thanked Tom for his assistance and flooed back to Hogwarts.

"And that Headmaster is why I have a Neko-shin sitting on my lap." Albus nodded and said "Aright Severus you are dismissed." I left the headmasters office wondering about that strange twinkle that was in the headmasters eye and one thing was sure I did not trust it.

A/N:Hello llama children I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you can be kind and NOT leave hateful reviews because other wise it will be your fault for my physio depression and anger attacks so good bye llama children may the llamas be with you.


End file.
